1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quizzes and other types of learning games implemented on computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for implementing and manipulating a session for a computer-based quiz.
2. Related Art
The recent proliferation of computer technology has made it possible to automate many tasks involving the manipulation of information. In particular, computers can automate the process of administering educational quizzes and examinations by making a quiz or an examination available on line. This provides a number of advantages.
Making a quiz available on line reduces paperwork by eliminating the time-consuming process of copying the quiz onto sheets of paper to distribute to students. Furthermore, computer technology can automate the process of preparing and formatting the quiz before it is distributed.
Making a quiz available on line can automate the process of scoring student responses to the quiz. Additionally, after a number of quizzes have been scored, computers can automate the process of gathering quiz scores and determining grades for the quiz as well as recording the grades.
Furthermore, making a quiz available on line allows students to more easily take the quiz. If a quiz is made available across a computer network, such as the Internet, it is possible for students to take the quiz from different geographical locations. Making a quiz available on line also allows students to take the quiz at different times.
Unfortunately, existing systems for providing on line quizzes suffer from a number of limitations. Existing systems do not facilitate sharing a quiz between educators so that when an educator expends the effort to create a quiz, the quiz can be used by other educators. In existing systems, the results of all students taking a particular quiz are received by the original author of the quiz. This makes it cumbersome for different educators to use the same quiz.
What is needed is a method and an apparatus that facilitates administering a computer-based quiz to a selected group of people, and channeling the results a particular educator. A system of this type would enable multiple educators to administer the same quiz to different groups of students.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a system that provides a session for a quiz on a computer system. The system operates by receiving a request to create a session for the quiz. In response to the request, the system creates the session. This session provides a mechanism through which a selected group of people can take the quiz. The system also associates the session with an owner of the session in order to facilitate channeling results generated by the selected group of people in taking the quiz to the owner of the session. Next, the system makes the session for the quiz available over a network so that the selected group of people can take the quiz from remote nodes on the network. Upon receiving the results from the selected group of people taking the quiz, the system communicates the results to the owner of the session.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the owner of the session for the quiz is an educator, and the selected group of people are students of the educator.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the quiz may be associated with a plurality of different sessions owned by a plurality of different session owners.
In one embodiment of the present invention, communicating the results to the owner of the session includes storing the results in a file that can be accessed by the owner of the session. In another embodiment, communicating the results to the owner of the session includes sending the results over the network to the owner of the session.
In one embodiment of the present invention, communicating the results to the owner of the session further comprises formatting the results for display and computing summary statistics for the results.
In one embodiment of the present invention, creating the session for the quiz includes copying questions and answers for the quiz.
In one embodiment of the present invention, making the session for the quiz available over the network includes making the session for the quiz available on a web site on the Internet.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a data structure encoded in a computer-readable storage medium for providing a session for a quiz. This data structure includes a quiz store for storing questions and answers that make up the quiz. It also includes an access structure for the session that allows a selected group of people to access the session. The data structure additionally includes an identifier for an owner of the session that facilitates channeling results generated by the selected group of people in taking the quiz to the owner of the session.
A variation on the above embodiment includes a result store for storing results generated by the selected group of people taking the quiz.
A variation on the above embodiment includes a session identifier that identifies the session.
In a variation on the above embodiment, the quiz store includes copies of questions and answers that make up the quiz. In another variation, the quiz store includes a reference to a location where the questions and answers for the quiz are stored.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a graphical interface within a computer system for providing a session for a quiz. This quiz may be associated with a plurality of different sessions owned by a plurality of different session owners. The graphical interface includes a first display for creating the session for the quiz to facilitate channeling results generated by a selected group of people in taking the quiz to an owner of the session. This first display allows the owner of the session to select the quiz to be associated with the session. The graphical interface also includes a second display through which the selected group of people are allowed to take the quiz. The graphical interface additionally includes a third display that allows the owner of the session to view results generated by the selected group of people in taking the quiz.
In a variation on the above embodiment, the second display is associated with a mechanism that stores the results generated by the selected group of people in taking the quiz to a file. In another variation, the second display is associated with a mechanism that communicates the results generated by the selected group of people in taking the quiz to the third display.
In a variation on the above embodiment, third display outputs summary statistics for the results.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a system that provides a session for a quiz on a computer system. The system operates by receiving a request to take a quiz from a student. This request includes a session identifier and an identifier for the owner of the session. The system also receives the results from the student in taking the quiz. If the session has not been previously created, the system creates the session for the quiz, and associates the session with the owner of the session to facilitate channeling results generated by a selected group of people in taking the quiz to the owner of the session. Next, the system communicates the results to the owner of the session.